


In My Place

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Elliott is away on a trip and Octavio can't sleep without him. The decoys decide to keep him company.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva, Octane | Octavio Silva/Mirage | Elliott Witt's Decoys
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	In My Place

**Author's Note:**

> You ever just write fluff at 5AM? Yeah, me too. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter & Tumblr: ohthatsviolet

It was almost pathetic how lost Octavio felt when Elliott was away from home and he was left to his own devices. He didn’t know what to do with himself. The days felt extra boring and seemed to drag on forever. The trickster had been sent out to Talos, along with some of the other Legends to work on some promotional material. Octavio wanted to join them but he hadn’t been selected this time around. He missed his partner dearly and had taken full advantage of Elliott’s home holo-tech set up to help him prepare meals and keep the apartment in some sort of order. He let the decoys roam freely around the apartment at all times, so he didn’t feel so alone. It would be painfully embarrassing if anyone found out, but it made him feel a little better about his situation. 

He'd decided to retire to bed early tonight and watch a movie on his laptop. It's not like he had anything better to do. The film he'd chosen had just begun to get interesting when a text arrived from Elliott asking him if he was free to talk. Octavio's heart fluttered when he typed out his reply and propped himself up among the pillows, to take the call.   
"Hey, how is the cutest guy in the Outlands doing?"   
A small smile spread onto the runner's face at the sound of his partner's voice.   
"I don't know. How is he doing?"   
Elliott chuckled.   
"Oh, you're gonna pull a reversal on me, huh?"   
"How's your trip going?"   
"It's fine," the trickster replied, though the tone of his voice didn't make his response sound very genuine. "Hopefully we'll finish shooting soon. I can't wait until I can get out of here."   
"Can't wait to get home to me, eh?" Octavio said, half joking.   
"I miss you so much, baby. I wanna give you a cuddle so bad. It's so cold out here, this time of year."   
"Will you still be coming home tomorrow?"   
"Yeah...I think it'll be pretty late your time though."   
Octavio sighed, rubbing at his eyes.   
"You tired sweetheart?" the trickster asked, his voice showing signs of concern.   
"A little."   
"Go get some sleep. It's still pretty early here so I guess I forgot it's night time on Solace. Sorry."   
"It's okay," Octavio told him, bringing his hand to his mouth in an attempt to stifle a yawn. "It's nice to hear your voice."   
"Awww," Elliott cooed. "And people say _I'm_ the cheesy one."   
The speedster laughed quietly.   
"Shut up."   
"Try and get some sleep, Tav. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I love you."   
"I love you too." 

The runner let out a heavy sigh, and placed his phone on the bedside table before attempting to get comfortable enough to sleep. He groaned when he’d realised he’d forgotten to turn the bedroom lights off, having already removed his prosthetics. Usually, he’d have Elliott here to take care of it for him, but not tonight. Octavio propped himself onto his elbows, raising his voice as he yelled out in the direction of the kitchen;   
“Hey, uh...can someone turn off the lights, por favor?”  
Within seconds, two decoys were poking their heads around the bedroom door.   
“Are you going to sleep now?” one of them asked, receiving a nod in response.   
The other decoy eyed him carefully, looking like it was going to say something a few times before stopping himself.   
“Um...you alright, buddy? You don’t look too hot. I m-mean, you to-totally look hot, I just meant that you don’t look good. Wait no, you do! You do look good! You just look a little...down in the dumps. Not th-that, you belong in the dump or anything! It’s just that-.”  
“He means you look a little upset,” the first decoy chimed in, swooping in to save his comrade. “Everything okay?”  
Octavio shrugged, his gaze falling to his hands that he was absentmindedly picking the skin of.   
“I just...miss Elliott. A lot. I find it really hard to sleep when he’s not here.”  
“That sucks,” both decoys replied in unison, before sharing a look. “Maybe we could keep you company for a while? Until you fall asleep.”  
Octavio considered their proposition and nodded; he has been using them as company up until now anyways.

The decoys joined him on the bed after turning off the room’s main light, opting to turn on the bedside light in its place, giving a soft, warm glow to the room. Octavio rolled onto his stomach and tucked his arms under his pillow, with one decoy lying at his front while the other settled himself behind him.   
“When’s Elliott coming home anyways?” one of them asked.  
“Tomorrow,” Octavio mumbled into his pillow. “But he said it could be super late.”  
The room fell silent for some time after that and the speedster was almost asleep, when the decoy lying in front of him spoke up.   
“You know, he’s crazy about you, right? Elliott, I mean.”  
Octavio opened one eye, an inescapable smile spreading to his face.  
“Really?”  
“Oh, yeah,” the other decoy piped up. “Man, I remember when you guys first started dating he literally wouldn’t shut up about you! Not that...y’know, that’s a bad thing or anything.”  
“It’s nice to see him happy,” the first decoy added. “He’s a good guy. Though I might be a _little_ biased.”  
“You think I make him happy?”  
“For sure. This is probably the happiest we’ve seen him since…”.  
“In a long time,” the first decoy finished.   
Octavio rubbed at his tired eyes, a jaw-cracking yawn escaping him.   
“That’s...really cool.”

* * *

Elliott closed the apartment door as quietly as he could. It was just before dawn when he arrived back. He tiptoed his way across the apartment, dropping his travel bag in the living room to deal with later. He raised a curious eyebrow when he noticed the dim blue glow coming from the opened bedroom doorway. He chuckled fondly to himself when he made his way inside, finding his partner sound asleep and entangled in two perfect copies of himself. The decoys sat up somewhat protectively when they noticed they had an intruder, until they realised who it was and noticeably relaxed.   
“He missed you,” one of them tried to explain, receiving a dismissive wave from their creator.   
“It’s fine. I appreciate you guys looking after him but I can take it from here.”  
The pair of decoys vanished, allowing Elliott to take their place on the bed. He placed a gentle kiss to the runner’s forehead, causing him to stir and look up at him with squinting eyes; still half asleep.   
“Elliott?”  
“The one and only. Uh...Kind of.”  
“What time is it?” Octavio mumbled, scrubbing a hand across his sleepy features.   
“It’s early,” the trickster whispered, in response. “We finished ahead of schedule so I hitched a ride with one of the express freight ships. I didn’t wanna wait around any longer. I missed you.”  
“I missed you too,” Octavio said, reaching out to touch his lover to assure himself this wasn’t a dream.   
“Oh, yeah? I thought you got some other guys in my place,” Elliott quipped, with a chuckle. “I thought you’d already gone and replaced me.”  
Octavio shook his head, shuffling closer so he could snuggle into his partner and feel his warmth on his skin as his eyes began to flutter closed again.   
“Don’t be silly, amor. I could never replace you.”


End file.
